


Maybe the meaning of life is-

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, I swear, just that, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler ponders on the meaning of life. But he isn't depressed, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe the meaning of life is-

Tyler isn't depressed.

He _isn't._

It was just that sometimes at night he couldn't quite see what the meaning of life is.

 _What's the point?_ he would ask himself over and over again, never finding an answer.

He'd search for hours in the deepest parts of his mind trying to fine one. He had concluded that the meaning of life must be the thing that means most to you, but he couldn't find what meant most to him. He knew it was supposed to be his parents or siblings or something like that, but he knew he could bear losing them. Nothing meant the most to him, it was all the same.

So maybe that wasn't the meaning of life.

 _Maybe the meaning of life is your ability to make a difference_ , he thought on a different night.

Tyler can't make a difference, all he had was a pen and a lyric book. He can't do anything with that.

That wasn't the meaning of life either then.

Maybe the meaning of life is making others happy.

But Tyler couldn't do that either. He just made his parents stressed out, and his siblings thought he was weird and distant to everyone and everything. 

So that wasn't it either.

 

Maybe the meaning of life is-

Maybe the meaning of life is-

Maybe the meaning of life is-

 

Over and over and over again and again and again.

Tyler's mind never let him rest.

But he isn't depressed, guys.


End file.
